


Истинное лицо

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone Is Alive, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Что было бы если бы Оскара фон Ройенталя в детстве увезли в Альянс? Размышление на тему.Счастье всем даром. Кроме Оберштайна. Оберштайну - Ройенталь.





	Истинное лицо

Оскар валялся на узкой армейской койке и задумчиво пялился в потолок. Он продолжил пялиться, даже когда дверь открылась и вошел Каспер.  
\- Ну и как ты тут оказался? - дежурно спросил он.  
Считалось, что мастер ключ от кают есть только у высшего комсостава, к которым не относился ни он, ни Оскар.  
Вопрос был философским, поэтому отвечать Оскар не торопился.  
Года четыре он был бессмертен. Хотя не, не четыре, все двенадцать. В двенадцать он узнал, что он не Оскар Сатанян, которого после смерти родителей тетка увезла домой в Альянс, а Оскар фон Ройенталь, которого родной отец вышвырнул на Хайнессен в сопровождении гувернантки, чтобы избавиться от позора. Первые двенадцать лет на ее счет исправно капали денежки за воспитание юного бастарда, а потом живительный поток иссяк. Ада женщиной была не злой, поэтому сначала пристроила фон Ройенталя в военное училище на полный пансион, а уже потом навсегда исчезла из его жизни.  
На пороге казармы Оскар стоял с вещмешком, ворохом ложных воспоминаний и желанием добраться до империи и отомстить. Оттуда он вполне закономерно перешел в полк Розенриттеров, и дальше, не менее естественным путем, в койку Каспера Линца. Там было тепло, уютно и можно было подсматривать как тот рисует.  
То есть началось все с тех времен, когда они делили одну комнату на двоих, и в случайно рассыпанных набросках Оскар обнаружил изображение мужской задницы, выполненное с любовью и старанием раз примерно сто тридцать. Судя по родинке и положению ног, задница принадлежала Оскару. Он любил так спать: согнув ногу в колене и обнимая подушку. Испытав умиление от такого внимания к себе вместе и по частям, Оскар начал спать, обнимая Каспера. Тот был только за.  
На эпизодических романтических приключениях это не отразилось. Оскар любил кружить женщинам головы, а потом бросать, мстя неведомой матери и исчезнувшей Аде. Касперу было наплевать или он старательно не подавал вид. Шенкопф, полковник Рыцарей Розы, и то бесился больше. Моральный облик и прочая.  
Оскар стоял на вытяжку, немного щурясь, и старательно пропускал начальственный гнев мимо ушей. Шенкопф ругался для приличия или из зависти. За ним самим тянулся шлейф из разбитых женских сердец. Может быть просто чувствовал конкурента?  
В любом случае Оскар изображал раскаяние, Шенкопф изображал прощение, после чего они шли пить всей толпой.  
Собственно с такой попойки Оскар и сбежал в уютное тепло чужой постели, чтобы отдохнуть. Общество других рыцарей начинало утомлять примерно через час, а Каспер был единственным, с кем Оскар чувствовал себя свободно.  
\- Задумался о вечном и свернул не туда, - пожав плечами ответил Оскар.  
\- Замок вскрыл тоже задумавшись? - поинтересовался Каспер развязывая шарф.  
\- Нет, одолжил ключ у Вальтера.  
Оскар с любопытством следил за раздеванием, предвкушая. Ему нравилось это тренированное гибкое тело, и нравилось спокойствие Каспера. Некоторые десантники принимали холодную отстраненность Оскара за такое же спокойствие, но оно было всего лишь маской.  
\- Вальтер, думаю, не в курсе, как обычно. И когда уже ты заведешь свой... Но это мелочи. Теперь стряхивайся с моей постели и иди. Тебя зовут труба, долг и Венли. Он в тренажерной.  
\- И любопытство. Ты забыл про любопытство, Каспер.  
Лениво потянувшись, Оскар продемонстрировал себя, чтобы Линц оценил, чего будет лишен, и выдвинулся в сторону боевых тренажеров вместе с чудотворцом Яном.  
Командовать флотом бывшему имперцу никто бы не дал, да и лишних флотов не было, но Оскар оказался неплохим тактиком. Так и оказался в "ближнем круге" прославленного адмирала.

***  
Венли Оскару и нравился и нет. У него было можно учиться. Он брал Оскара на такие тренировочные бои, и потом они всегда разбирали, что можно было сделать лучше. Как быстрее справиться с врагом. “Убить больше людей”, — сказал однажды Оскар. Венли покачал головой и положил ноги на стол: “Я хочу всего лишь прекратить войну”.  
Этого Оскар понять не мог. У Яна была возможность уволиться в запас, но он упорно возвращался на капитанский мостик. Оскар мог уволиться разве что через смерть, да и не сказать, чтобы ему не нравилась его работа.  
Перед каждым десантом, он накручивал себя — вместе с другими. Перед каждым старательно вспоминал отца — чтобы, если он вдруг встретится — убить. Не раздумывая убить, пусть и догадывался, что тот умер много лет назад.  
Оскар был вместе с толпой, одним из толпы, и вместе с тем — особенным. Возвращался из боя, смывал пот, залезал в чужую постель чтобы спать там до весны. Или до следующего подъема по тревоге.  
Иногда, почти тайком, заваривал кофе — чтобы проснуться. Иногда доливал туда бренди из чужой фляги. Ян не жадничал. Это была тихая размеренная жизнь за исключением тех моментов, когда была пора убивать. Но это тоже была часть быта.

Все пошло наперекосяк, когда Венли встретился с Райнхардом. Оскару выпала честь сопровождать, и тогда он впервые увидел фон Лоэнграмма. Тот был красивее, чем на фотографиях, блистательнее, чем на экранах. Оскар возненавидел его и вместе с тем завидовал тем, кто стоял рядом с ним. Райнхард был олицетворением битвы и воинской доблести. Всего того, чего иногда не хватало Оскару. Но смог бы он вот так кланяться всю жизнь? Вряд ли.  
Тогда же Оскар в первый раз увидел человека, стоящего у Райнхарда за плечом. Тень человека. Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза и тот, второй, отвел взгляд. Нет, не отвел. Он посмотрел следующему, прямо в душу. Иначе и быть не могло.  
Потом Оскар выяснил, как его звали — Пауль фон Оберштайн. Дворянин старого рейха, присягнувший Райнхарду на верность. И ему совершенно не было дела до разноглазых десантников — беглых имперских собак, которых ненавидели по обе стороны коридоров.  
Сколько они провели в одном кабинете, ожидая, пока Ян встретится со соперником? Десяток минут? Час? Жизнь?  
Оберштайн не пытался казаться госпепреимным, не пытался развлечь гостя разговором. Они ждали. Просто ждали. Каждый своего командира. Один сидел в кресле, второй стоял, фривольно оперевшись на стол.  
Что было бы, если бы Оскар родился в империи? Он бы тоже носил эту черную с серебром форму, которая подчеркивает ширину плеч и не дает ни малейшей поблажки. Обрюзг? Потолстел? Увидят все. Это не зеленые мешковатые куртки, под которыми можно спрятать пивное брюшко или неподобающую по форме футболку. Правильно завязанный шарф — и никто не узнает. Интересно, не прячется ли под этой холодной отстраненностью футболка с разухабистым принтом? Оскар бы проверил.  
Оскар не смотрел на дверь — только на человека, который не моргая смотрел внутрь себя. Пока Оскар нервничал, тяготясь ожиданием, Оберштайн самодостаточен. Даже странно, насколько мог быть неподвижным.  
— Почему вы служите ему? — спросил тогда Оскар, изучающе пройдясь взглядом по всей фигуре. Ему хотелось быть притягательным для этого человека. Хотелось его раздразнить.  
Оберштайн ответил на изучающий взгляд не менее пристальным взглядом. Холодно оценил мешковатость формы и дурацкий берет. После чего он поднес руку к лицу и вынул глаз.  
— Хорошо, что вы не предложили мне на спор укусить глаз, — усмехнулся тогда Оскар. Ему было жутко. Так не бывает с живыми людьми. То есть он догадывался, конечно, что Оберштайн слишком редко моргает, а глаза какие-то… бесцветные. Но общая бесстрастность удивила больше.  
— При гольденбаумах меня должны были убить. Это генетическое отклонение, — ровно проинформировал Оберштайн.  
— Жаль, что моим родителям не пришла в голову мысль смыть позор таким образом, — нарочито грубо расхохотался Оскар. — Тогда, может быть, мы бы с вами и сражались вместе.  
“И я не чувствовал бы себя оборванцем, одетым с чужого плеча. Тем, с кем говорят из жалости. Пятым офицером в восьмом ряду на фоне блистательного имперского плащеносца, правой руки белобрысой бестии”. Оскар не сказал этого.  
Он вообще перестал существовать для собеседника, как только открылась дверь и показался Лоэнграмм.

Оказавшись в мирной жизни, Оскар начал пить. То ли привык к распорядку военного времени, то ли так было проще избавиться от кровавых снов, то ли не мог забыть восхищения человеком, который не стесняясь показал свое уродство, свою инаковость. Он тоже приходил по ночам. Касался длинным пальцами переносицы, губ, лаская проводил по шее. Не то предлагал себя, не то обещал взять. Оскар просыпался каждый раз, не давая себе досмотреть сон до конца. Не хотелось придумывать себе человека. Если уж получить его, то таким, какой он есть, а не фантазией, угодливо созданной воображением.  
Пить хотелось еще чаще. Настолько чаще, что Шенкопф позвал ходить по бабам вместе. Видимо ему был противен пьющий Ройенталь.  
Что думал об этом Каспер, Оскар не знал. Они даже не расходились… Просто когда ты живешь в соседней каюте — просто ошибиться дверью. А в этой мирной жизни надо созваниваться, договариваться о встрече, ехать на другой конец мира или просто у всех на виду стучаться в дверь “ты пустишь меня сегодня?”  
Просто не было повода увидеться. Так бывает, если убивал вместе не значит, что сможешь вместе жить.  
Поэтому, наверное, когда представилась возможность, Оскар с радостью вернулся в строй.

Война как проклятье — не перестать. И снова Оскар смывал с себя свою и чужую кровь, снова мерно поднимал и опускал топор. Коридоры кораблей — коридоры Изерлона — есть ли разница?  
Оскар потерял что-то важное, когда стоял перед императорским троном, когда посмотрел в лицо человека-смерти за спиной у человека-войны.  
Может быть Ян и удивился, что даже появление Юлиана оставило Оскара равнодушным. Он стоял навытяжку, он слушался приказов. Он… он даже был напарником в этих учебных боях на тренажерах, выигрывая, проигрывая. Это как шахматы, только играешь в человеческие жизни.  
Оскару не нравилось быть богом и не нравилось быть смертным.  
Его тянуло в мир, из которого он вышел. Был бы полковником — бежал бы, как делали до него. В попытке сделать себя целым. Будто эта черная с серебром форма смогла бы футляром поддержать его растекающиеся внутренности.  
Обман, конечно же.  
Но Оскар все равно напросился шантажом, угрозами, уговором сопровождать Яна. Чтобы еще раз увидеть того человека.  
Наваждение.  
Наваждение, которое спасло жизнь.  
Оскар выстрелил первым, промазал, но и у стрелка дрогнула рука. Венли легко ранило в плечо. Помогая устроиться на полу в ожидании бригады медиков, Оскар отчетливо понял, что если бы не он, командир остался бы в этом коридоре.

В этот раз к нескромной персоне Оскара внимания было чуть больше.  
Человек-смерть был доволен. По крайней мере Оскару так показалось. Он вышел к нему со словами:  
— Его Величество просил передать вам благодарность, за спасение его врага.  
— Райнахард снова будет пытаться его победить? А то пока не очень получалось, — цинично выдал Оскар.  
Ему не тягаться в красноречии, глазами Оберштайна тоже не поразишь. Так может хотя бы наглостью?  
Оскар бы поразил его умением целоваться, но возможно “порадовать его императора” не могло в полной мере сойти за ухаживание.  
— Что бы вы хотели в качестве награды. Император разрешает вам желать.  
Император разрешает ему?... Да пошел этот император!  
Оскар взъярился до красной пелены. Той самой, которая помогала броситься в самое пекло ближнего боя. Недаром один рыцарь стоит десятка обычных десантников. И дело не только в вооружении. Отнюдь. Дело в бешеной крови, которая течет в жилах каждого из них.  
Не думать — действовать. Обаяние, грубая сила.  
Сорвать маску, подчинить себе.  
Прикосновение губ к губам и одновременно, положить ладонь на затылок, не давая отстраниться. Касаться зло, яростно, забирая себе, вырывая у имперской военной машины, вытягивая из формы — человека. Целовал ли Оскар смертного или саму смерть — есть ли разница, когда поцелуй так пьянит.  
Он отстранился почти с сожалением, посмотрел сверху вниз на того, у которого едва ли сбилось дыхание. Но Оберштайну явно понравилось, иначе он оттолкнул бы сразу, не так ли?  
— Этого достаточно. Можете передать императору мою ответную благодарность.  
Оторвав взгляд от притягательно припухших губ, Оскар улыбнулся, сложил руки за спиной и пошире расставил ноги. Так пол казался более надежной опорой.  
Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм, появление которого они оба пропустили, был в ярости. Вот уж у него не надо было пытаться разгадывать эмоции. Все мыслимые и немыслимые пытки, которым можно подвергнуть дерзновенного перебежчика были написаны у него на лице.  
— Я не интересуюсь личной жизнью моих вассалов, но я не Гольденбаум, чтобы дарить своих адмиралов в качестве приза кому бы то ни было.  
Взмахнув плащом, он в ярости вылетел из кабинета.  
Оскару стало страшно. Не за себя. А за того, чья личная жизнь ну совершенно не волновала его императора. По крайней мере пока ее нет.  
Ревнующих мужчин за свой век Оскар повидал достаточно и от всех успевал унести ноги. В этот вот раз попался.  
Оберштайн стоял все такой же невозмутимый, только немного грустный. Видимо уже предвкушал, что его величество будет злиться несколько дней к ряду.  
— Если я правильно понимаю, благодарность можно не передавать. Вы блистательно справились сами. Поздравляю, Ройенталь.  
— Это его не волнует ваша личная жизнь, Оберштайн. Меня она очень даже волнует.  
Оскар привлек его за талию и нагло глядя в глаза поцеловал еще раз. Очень легко и очень быстро, чтобы успеть отскочить на безопасное расстояние. Возможно несколько суток пути на истребители стали бы достаточно безопасным расстоянием.  
Можно было начинать проверять прямо сейчас.

***  
Возвращаться победителем было приятно. Не так, чтобы Оскар гордился спасением Яна — это долг и воинский, и того подобия дружбы, которая была между ними. Но Фредерика крепко обняла его, когда узнала — это было приятно. Правда Шенкопф хотел отвесить подзатыльник, но Оскар увернулся. Не надо его трогать, пожалуйста, сверх необходимого. Он не плюшевый мишка! А вот поить — можно.

Каспер был только с наряда и приветственную церемонию проспал. Поэтому Оскар зашел поздороваться лично. Кровать была занята, но кого это могло остановить. Оскар подлез под “неправильную” руку, завозился, устраиваясь, получил успокаивающее поглаживание по спине, пригрелся и отключился часа на два. Потом также молча соскребся с кровати и ушел к себе. Нет, Каспер все понял бы правильно, но вот тот, кажется, пилот, который занял оскарово место, мог устроить скандал. А зачем Касперу скандалы? Да и Оскару не за чем.  
Мысль податься в политику начинала казаться все более и более здравой. По крайней мере не будет, как дурак, зависеть от “позовут-не-позовут”.

Позвали. Райнхард отказывался оказывать временному правительству знаки монаршьего внимания в отсутствие Яна. Ему было скучно. Фредерика поставила Оскара в известность сама, не полагаясь на здравомыслие супруга. Видимо вскоре Оскару должны были выдать почетную перевязь лейб-гвардейца и прицепить на поводок. Ян смущался, и как только Оскар пытался встать за плечом, делал полшага назад, подчеркивая их равный статус.  
Торжественное открытие медицинского центра оказалось совершенно бессмысленным времяпрепровождением. Господин военный министр на подобные мероприятия зван не был. А жаль. Если бы спросили Оскара, то он бы нашел десяток официальных причин, чтобы того позвать.  
Кайзер Оскара настолько старательно не замечал, что он начал раздражаться. Очень трудно, знаете ли, быть равным, если тебя просто не видят.  
Для демонстрации анализатора крови, который показывал ну очень красивые графики и ну очень быстро, Райнхард вложил царственный пальчик в положенное углубление и улыбнулся фотографам. Оскар, раз уж он такой прозрачный, мстительно заслонил камеру оператору. Надо же было лишить его удовольствия запечатлеть для истории безупречные показатели здоровья этого безупречного повелителя всего.  
Как показали результаты эксперимента, снимать надо было лицо главврача. Если у имперцев не дрогнул ни один мускул, то тот как-то вытянулся, погрустнел, спал с лица и предложил закончить на этом официальную часть.  
Нет, аппарат перепроверили, потом пререпроверили еще раз, Оскар лично пихал палец в странную машину, и она его даже не откусила. Но анализы императорской крови, подстать своему носителю, отказывались укладываться в общепринятые рамки.  
Конечно, без своего главного украшения галактика станет уже не та, но Оскара больше волновало, что господин военный министр наверняка расстроится. Осознавший, что его сейчас будут собираться лечить, Райнхард выглядел не как император, а как очень упрямый и очень гордый кот. На секретаря надежды было мало. Она смотрела на своего повелителя большими влюбленными глазами и, возможно, не обладала железной хваткой Фредерики-Гринхил, которая, при должном старании, могла придать Венли любую форму. Тот, правда, подобно воде, при любом удобном случае возвращался в исходное состояние покоя, но это были уже детали. Райнхард явно собирался изваять себя в граните, но не дать разжать пасть и запихнуть лекарство.  
В далеком детстве у Оскара уже был кот. В той схватке Оскар был посрамлен. Он уполз зализывать раны и смотреть, как Ада уговорами, лаской, обманом и насилием заставила животное проглотить таблетку. Перед внутренним взором послушно встало батальное полотно: оборванная занавеска, перевернутый стул, вода, капающая из вазы на пол и Пауль фон Оберштайн, массирующий своему императору горло со словами: “Вот так, мой хороший. Давай. Еще немного. Можешь проглотить”.  
От дивного видения Оскара отвлек тычок в бок.  
— Немедленно прекращай думать то, что ты думаешь, и возвращайся, — тихо приказал Ян.  
К этому моменту Райнхард уже оплевал ядом главврача, заставив того поспешно ретироваться. Видимо Ян был следующим в очереди на сжирание заживо.  
Оскар переступил с ноги на ногу, воздал короткую, но прочувствованную молитву нескольким богам. Разным, на всякий случай. Чем больше богов его услышит, тем больше шансов, что он за храбрость и безрассудство попадет в хорошее посмертие. А может быть даже, если совсем повезет, возродится в следующем коте Юлиана.  
Шаг вперед был маленьким, очень маленьким, но достаточным, чтобы встать между императором и его жертвой. Чтобы стать видимым.  
— Я простой десантник, но даже мне хочется, чтобы империей правил достойный, а не мальчишка, который боится уколов.  
Зря говорят, что нельзя испепелить взглядом. Оскар чувствовал, как его пожирает пламя и наслаждался процессом. Райнхард в гневе был настолько прекрасен, что им можно было любоваться всю оставшуюся, явно недолгую жизнь. Злить Райнхарда могло стать более пагубной привычкой, чем алкоголизм.  
Оскар выдержал взгляд и не самовозгорелся, к явному удивлению собравшихся.  
После того, как хлопнула дверь, а они остались в одиночестве, Ян пригладил волосы на затылке и выдал свое любимое “Ярэярэ”. Оскар был с ним согласен. Ничего цензурного в голову все равно не лезло.

***  
На свадьбу его все же позвали. Если бы Яна и Райнхарда можно было описать одним словом, то у Оскара бы точно появилось прозвище “спасателя этихсамых”. Но слова не было, поэтому Оскар так и остался фон Ройенталем, подполковником Розенриттеров. И хорошо, что подполковником. Роль свадебного генерала Оскару совершенно не улыбалась. Он даже не хотел быть крестной феей ни для одного из будущих чад. Он бы хотел проверить нравится ли Оберштайну, когда того целуют в шею, но их разделяли несколько ступеней карьерной лестницы, протокол и возмутительно большое количество народу.  
Церемония была нудной, и если бы не один из младших адмиралов, Вольфганг Миттермайер, невыносимой. Он держался отстраненно, пока Оскар не предложил ему выпить. Он же на следующий день, когда лейб гвардия напряглась, а гостям предложили оставаться в комнатах, пока не будет устранено недоразумение, выдал Оскару бластер. На всякий случай.  
Они тогда разделились: Вальтер, Ян и Фредерика остались в комнате под охраной, а Оскар, Дасти, Юлиан и Оливер отправились дергать за усы леди удачу. Интересно же! Охота на настоящих терраистов! Спешите видеть. Только сегодня, только для вас — имперскую гвардию выставляют на посмешище, потому что в столь торжественный момент она пропустила незваных гостей на территорию дворца.  
Парк Оскара волновал мало, а вот комната одного министра — очень даже. Не захочет ли Оберштайн убрать себя с шахматной доски под таким благовидным предлогом, как смерть в результате покушения? Несмотря на сложное отношение к институту брака, Оскар коварно надеялся, что из постели Райнхарда Оберштайн себя убрал не позднее того поцелуя.

Его явно не ждали. Оберштайн перебирал бумаги на столе — видимо у этого человека в кабинет превращалось любое место обитания. Он обернулся, недовольный тем, что его прервали. Оскар помахал бластером и не дожидаясь разрешения подошел. Он справедливо полагал, что так ему не откажут.  
Потом был топот, распахнувшаяся дверь и звук катящейся по полу гранаты.  
Оскар не видел. Он слышал, чувствовал, действовал. Повалил стол, рассыпая по полу бумаги, в надежде, что этот дубовый монстр прикроет их. И откуда только силы взялись? Уронил Оберштайна на пол, закрывая собой — он же десантник. Тела должно быть достаточно, чтобы защитить.  
Потом пришли грохот и боль.  
Шея военного министра оказалась почти вся скрыта воротничком, что было крайне обидно. Да и реагировал он как-то непривычно.  
— Вы не могли бы встать? — попросил Оберштайн спустя всего минуту сладостного совместного лежания.  
— Мог бы, но не весь, — игриво ответил Оскар. Никогда не вредно немного польстить себе.  
Он все же резко выдохнул прямо в эту беззащитную шею и чуть не потерял сознание, когда Оберштайн провел рукой по спине, пытаясь его спихнуть.  
— У вас кровь, — ровно заметил Оберштайн.  
— Видите как меня больно ранит ваше равнодушие, — не остался в долгу Оскар. Он собирался воспользоваться ситуацией на полную катушку. Еще он сделал себе заметку, что просьбы богам вида “Помереть на предмете своей страсти” надо формулировать более четко. Он все же имел ввиду секс, а не теракт.  
— Если вы сейчас умрете, то Его Величество не сможет передать вам свою благодарность, Ройенталь, — Оберштайн тяжело вздохнул.  
— Поздно, он женат.  
— Вас это остановит? — в голосе Оберштайна было столько искреннего недоумения, что Оскар фыкрнул, несмотря на боль, и поцеловал в шею. Может быть со стороны это выглядело как короткий обморок, но он собирался именно поцеловать.  
Охрана и медики появились не вовремя. Оскар бы еще полежал вот так, придавив Оберштайна всем телом. 

***  
Из клиники Оберштайн забирал его лично. Он же посадил его в свою машину и поставил в известность, что следующая остановка — Один.  
Не сказать, чтобы Оскару было необходимо попрощаться с друзьями, но должны же соблюдаться нормы приличия. Нельзя его вот так похищать и увозить в закат. Или если ты Оберштайн, то можно?  
Летели они тихо и без помпы, а Оскар уж надеялся, что ему подарят кораблик за спасение министерской жизни. С другой стороны ему подарили отпуск Оберштайна. Возможно по ценности это как раз можно было приравнять к одному не очень современному флагману.  
Всю дорогу они говорили, пили и играли в шахматы. Оберштайн давал к себе прикасаться, и к концу полета Оскару даже удалось его приручить. По крайней мере он даже однажды сам, проходя мимо, погладил Оскара по голове. Как собаку. Это было забавно и чувственно. Или для Оскара, уставшего от болей в плече и длительного воздержания, чувственным стало любое прикосновение?  
В Империи офицеры не прикасались друг к другу. Не было дружеских хлопков по плечами, никто не облокачивался на приятеля, во время вечерних посиделок. Они были живыми — могли шутить, улыбаться, обсуждать сплетни — Оскар видел. Но они не переходили невидимую границу. Поэтому Оскар не торопился, продолжая дразнящее, неторопливое сближение.

Целью поездки оказался особняк фон Ройенталя. Согласно завещанию, которое Оберштайн раскопал вместо императорской благодарности, особняк должен был перейти Оскару в момент совершеннолетия или же оставаться на попечении управляющего последующие пятьдесят лет. После истечения срока, если не объявится ни один из наследников, все имущество переходило короне.  
Управляющий с супругой проживал в особняке, совмещая обязанности с обязанностями дворецкого. Он поклонился молодому господину, не испытывая ни капли угрызений совести по поводу того, что не стал того искать. Оскару казалось, что это было бы не очень сложно. Поэтому вместо надменного кивка, которым одарил бы прислугу “настоящий” фон Ройенталь, Оскар широко улыбнулся, а потом потряс руку сначала управляющему, а потом его жене. Та не знала, куда себя деть от смущения. Ей никто никогда не жал руку.  
“Это так необычно, ваше превосходительство”, — смутившись сказала она.  
Оскар отметил крестиком достижение “Заставил покраснеть женщину восемьдесят плюс”. Неотмеченными в воображаемом списке оставались категории “девяносто плюс”, “от нуля до трех”, и “с трех до пяти”. Если Ян родит девочку, то у Оскара будет шанс закрыть вторые два пункта в ближайшие годы, поэтому волноваться было особо не о чем.  
На экскурсию по дому Оскар отправился в сопровождении Оберштайна. Оскар так желал. Ему так хотелось. Он заслужил право капризничать и требовать.  
Комнат было много, картин на стенах — еще больше. Доходов хватало, чтобы не распродавать ценности в попытке прокормиться. За домом следили, даже если в большей части комнат мебель была укрыта чехлами.  
— Для вас подготовили хозяйскую спальню, — изображая общение сказал Оберштайн, когда они зашли в комнату, размерами напоминающую капитанский мостик “Гипериона”. Разве что по центру, на почетном возвышении, была установлена гигантская кровать.  
— Для нас, Пауль, — нагло заявил Оскар, крайне довольный собой.  
“Оберштайн” — жесткое слово. Оно режет губы, его выплевываешь из себя, как оскорбление. “Пауль” — теплое, мягкое, обволакивающее, как омут. Трясина — из которой не выбраться.  
Оскар повторил его еще раз, прислушиваясь к звучанию. Потом еще раз, когда здоровой рукой отвел седую прядь от лица, и в третий раз — прямо в губы.  
Мягкие поглаживания дали Оскару понять, что его задница все еще может пленять мужские сердца.

**Author's Note:**

> Сатанян - с армянского "Истинное лицо".


End file.
